Although there is some evidence that there is a large dispartity in American Indians and Alaska Natives alcohol, drug abuse and mental disorder prevalence rates, there has never been a study of problem drinking, drug use or mental disosrders at any ofthe 34 US Tribal colleges or universities (TCU); and existing data is not comparable. Student characteristics, enrollment, funding, faculty and staff composition, and economic context are drastically different in tribal colleges from non-tribal institutions; there is little external validity for studies conducted among other college populations. The long-term vision of this research is to reduce alcohol, drug and mental disorder (ADM) related-health disparities for American Indian and Alaska Natives (AIAN), and to increase postsecondary academic success. This project, Community-Based Participatory Research (CBPR) with Tribal Colleges and Universities: Alcohol, Drug and Mental Disorder Problems and Solutions Study (CBPR-TCU ADM PSS) will use CBPR methods to conduct the first investigation of Alcohol, Drug and Mental Disorders (ADM) at TCU and is a preliminary step on a path toward developing culturally appropriate and sustainable interventions at TCU. Aims are to:l.Compile and summarize the epidemiologic literature regarding AIAN college student alcohol and drug consumption patterns and mental disorder problems and interventions; 2. Conduct a needs and capacity assessment survey with 34 TCU to document what is known about ADM prevalence and susceptibility; b.Risk, protective factors and outcomes of ADM including academic outcomes;c.The extent of clinical level problems such as alcohol and drug abuse and dependence, common mental disorders and comorbidity; d. Best, promising and current practices for ADM prevention, screening, treatment and referral services; and e.TCU organizational capacity for student ADM interventions and academic programs; 3. Conduct focus groups to identify a menu of core elements of a comprehensive ADM intervention that is culturally appropriate, sustainable and evidence-supported; b.Effective ways to conduct outreach and screening for ADM services; and 4. Disseminate study findings broadly. RELEVANCE (See instructions):